Shapeshifters: a twilight & fruits basket crossover
by Ravenclaweruditeowl
Summary: The Sohmas from fruits basket move to Forks Washington. Watch as they and the Cullens try to figure out each other's secrets. Written in Tohru/Kyo/Edward POV Mystery/comedy/suspense/romance(ish/notreally/I'mtrying)/friendship
1. Chapter 1

**My first version of Twilight and Fruits Basket crossover. (I may do a version 2 where cullens go to Japan)**

 **Note: This story doesn't match up with any particular time period from twilight or fruits basket, and won't be very long. The general plot is the Cullens trying to find out what the Sohmas are, and vice versa. For fruits basket, they are still in high school but I want you to imagine the whole Tohru-Akito becoming friends thing has already happened a bit early. For twilight, Bella is already a vampire, Nessy is all grown up and has gone away to college with Jacob. This is in Forks, and they are in highschool. I know this wouldn't have happened in the real books because they would be recognized, but I wanted characters like Charlie to be alive. If you don't like the setting, feel free to stop reading. If you do, please leave a comment and follow the story.**

 **I'm writing this as a simple fun story on the side of my main story right now (Daisy Dursley: Flower Sparks, please read) so it won't be too detailed, and I may not update as much.**

Mostly written in Tohru, Kyo, and Edward POV

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket or Twilight saga characters. They belong to Natsuki Takaya and** **Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

Prologue:

"Why does it always have to be raining on important days," Kyo muttered to himself.

"Cheer up Kyo, won't it be fun to get to fly on an airplane?" Tohru said, not at all daunted by the dark clouds outside.

The Sohmas were taking a year away from Japan. Why? Kyo had no idea. The others had pulled him into it. Akito had found and bought a whole apartment building for all of the members of the zodiac to live in. Not as fancy as their usual accommodations, but that was fine with Kyo. The only thing that wasn't ok with him, was that the forecast for Forks, Washington all of that week was rain.

Were his family trying to make his life the worst possible?

He boarded the plane and sat next to Tohru, and across the aisle from Haru and Rin.

"Isn't it so amazing?" Tohru said pointing out her window. "I think I can see our house over there!"

Kyo looked over. It wasn't their house, it was on the completely opposite side of the city, but he wasn't going to tell that to Tohru.

As Kyo drifted off to sleep he could only hope that it wouldn't be raining when they landed in Forks.

* * *

Short, I know, but for me prologue = very short chapter that comes before my main story and doesn't seem to be long enough to be called a chapter, so the next chapter will be 600-1000 words, not counting any comments I make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Note: The cursed from fruits basket do have extra strength, hearing, and smell senses in this. Their hearing and sense of smell is no where near as good as vampires, but their strength is about equal.**

 **I always got the feeling they did in the manga too. I mean, No normal person jumps out a second story window and doesn't even hurt for a second like Kyo.**

 **As always, these characters are not mine.**

* * *

 **Tohru**

 _I hope I know enough English,_ I worried. It was going to be my first day going to Forks High School, and I knew very little English compared to the Sohmas.

Even though I was worried, I had to push on. I got dressed and spoke to my mom's photo before going to the ground level of our building to meet Yuki and Kyo.

"Are you ready for a brand new school you two?" I said, as cheerfully as a could. After all, there was no need for anyone else to feel as nervous as I was.

"Of course Miss Honda," Yuki said, holding open the door. Kyo only grunted. It was raining, as the forecast had said. A light mist hung over the small town.

I put my hand on Kyo's arm. "It will be okay Kyo, you'll get used to it. And I'm sure the sun will come out in no time!"

"I wish the weather man agreed with you," scowled Kyo.

All three of us got into one of the only taxis in Forks. Sooner or later, we were going to need a car, and someone to drive it. Yuki was signing up for drivers ed as soon as he could.

On our way to school I was again amazed by how different the architecture there was. The school was most certainly different than at home.

We asked our driver to point out the office and headed off to get our schedules. Since we had come in the middle of the school year, there would be no other new kids, which only added to my worry.

We spent most of the morning getting schedules figured out. I had a hard time keeping up with the English the lady in the office was using, but I made it! I managed to figure out everything she said to me - or at least, I think I did. One thing I know she did tell us was to join the rest of the students at lunch time, and find someone who would be in our next class to show us around. I hope I meet someone nice.

* * *

 **Kyo**

As we walked into the cafeteria, guess what we heard? You got it. I'm guessing Yuki and I will have new fan clubs soon.

"Those guys are nearly as hot as the Cullens!" I heard one girl say.

Her friend replied, "I didn't think that was possible, but yeah, you're right!"

Now, who were the Cullens? I didn't know back then. And to be honest, I didn't care. Hopefully since we apparently weren't as good-looking as they were we wouldn't have to put up with any fan clubs. Maybe girls would ignore us on Valentines day, but no. That was probably too much to ask for.

After I was done making my observations, I realized that both Yuki and Tohru had found classmates. Yuki was talking to a boy named Alex, and Tohru to a very short girl, Anna, who looked to be Alex's sister. Yuki was naturally, with barely even an accent, talking to Alex, but Tohru struggled a little bit in finding words to say. All the same, Anna didn't look like it bothered her. She kept a smile on her face. She was probably some always happy and naive person like Tohru.

All I had to do was stick to Tohru and the other girl. We were in the same class. No need to go talk to anymore bothersome strangers.

It was about then that I smelled it. I strange, sweet scent. I wouldn't call it a pleasant scent, but it wasn't bad either. It was just - strange. Whoever it was wasn't human, or at least, not completely. I looked at Yuki. He was already looking at me. It was clear he knew exactly what I was trying to silently ask him about. Even though we weren't really friends yet, since Akito decided not to put me in prison, being around Yuki was ok. Sometimes, I even enjoyed myself.

Yuki mouthed the words, "Keep a lookout" and turned away, his eyes scanning the room. Then we both saw them. Even more beautiful than any Sohma. They walked in and sat at a far table, and looked right back at us, a look of bewilderment on their face. Was it possible that these people had some kind of curse like ours?

"Who are they?" I asked Alex and Anna.

Anna smiled, "They're the Cullens," she breathed.

Oh, so these were the Cullens. They were seeming more and more like us every minute. But all the same, they could be a danger to us, and we needed to find out fast, so we could leave if we had to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward**

As we walked into the cafeteria, all of us knew there was something wrong. Alice hadn't seen any new students in her visions, and it was obvious why when we got nearer to them. They weren't human - or at least not completely. They smelled of a rat and a cat.

"Edward, is there anything you can tell us about them?" Alice asked me.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I can't seem to hear what they're thinking."

"Not even the girl?"

I refocused my mind on the new girl. I could hear her alright, her thoughts were mostly in Japanese with a few English phrases thrown in. Luckily, I could speak Japanese fluently. "Her thoughts are loud and clear, Alice, but she isn't thinking anything unusual. General first day at a new school stuff. She's got to be human."

"I'll go talk to them," Bella offered.

"I'm not sure that's safe," I said. "We don't know anything about the two boys."

"It will be fine Edward. I don't think they'd do anything in front of all these people if they're planning to live here for a while."

We all watched as Bella walked straight towards the stranger, and listened closely to their conversation. As she got closer to them, the two guys stepped protectively closer to the girl.

"Hello, I'm Bella Cullen. Your names are?" Bella asked.

"I'm Honda, Tohru, and -"

"Tohru Honda she means," interjected the silver haired boy next to her.

"Yes, Tohru Honda, and this is Yuki Sohma," she motioned to the boy who had just spoken, "and Kyo Sohma," she waved in the direction of the redhead.

 **Kyo**

 _What does she want?_ I thought. I wasn't going to be fooled by the polite attitude, that's for sure. I glared her furiously, but she wasn't really paying attention to me. She was talking to Tohru.

"So, why did you decide to move here?" Bella asked Tohru.

"Well um, I just came with the Sohma family. I've been living with them for a while, and so when they moved, I moved." Tohru was going pink in the face and fidgeting a bit. They hadn't prepared her for this, Yuki was supposed to be the spokesman with all the answers.

"Oh that's nice." Bella said, nodding. "I guess there must be something special with their family for you to want to move across the world with them."

I wanted to yell at her to stop prying into other people's business. It was clear that both sides knew the others weren't completely human, and Bella was obviously trying to get information out of Tohru, but were the Cullens good or bad?

"Yes, yes very special," Tohru said, the smile back on her face.

"If you ever need any help here, just ask me. I know everything about this town. I hope I'll get to be great friends with you three," Bella said, turning to each of them in turn. Then she said, "I hope you boys don't mind me asking, but are your eye colors natural? I've never seen anyone with purple or red eyes before."

"They're natural. It's not to uncommon to have strange colored eyes in our family," Yuki said.

I winced. With these people that might be a bad thing to say. If we said we had contacts or something, and acted normal for a while, they might leave us alone, but no, Yuki just went and told the truth. Stupid rat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Thanksgiving! I know this chapter is short, but I thought I should put something up, and I'm not done with the next chapter in Daisy Dursley's story yet.**

Edward

"Did you get anything from that conversation?" Bella asked me. It was after school and all of us sat in the living room discussing the Sohmas. Carlisle had been utterly bewildered when we told him about it.

"Yes actually," I said. "Tohru isn't the best person to listen through though. Seems very cheery and oblivious. But I could hear in her thoughts that she is very close to those to boys, and is dating the red head."

Bella, who was curled up beside me, looked surprised. "Really? He didn't seem like a good match for her, and he kept glaring at me the whole time, like I had insulted him!"

"Yes, well I don't claim to understand Tohru's reasoning yet."

"What about when Bella asked about their eye color?" Jasper asked. "I felt Tohru get a bit tense at that point."

"Yes," I nodded. "That's where I got a little clue. Tohru thought 'I hope we'll be able to pass the eye and hair color here in a place where the Sohmas have never been heard of. It would be pretty bad if people figured out the zodiac curse.'"

"The zodiac curse? Are you sure?," Carlisle asked.

"Positive. Couldn't have heard wrong," I replied.

"Well, I guess it's time for some research, isn't it? Go!"

That was everyone's signal to get to work. Carlisle and Esme left to ask some friend about it, and the rest of them left for museums or libraries within running distance. I stayed behind to talk to the wolf packs. If the zodiac cursed were dangerous to the people around here, they needed to know.

Kyo

"I still say we should go back," I said. My hands were pressed so hard against the table that the others were starting to look worried. Not about me, about the table.

"The might be perfectly friendly, Kyo. Let's not move until we know," always rational Yuki said.

"We need a way to bring them somewhere where we can talk," Said Kureno.

Hatori nodded in agreement. "Somewhere no one can get hurt." He looked meaningfully at Tohru.

"It's still only our first day at school," Said Yuki. "I say we observe for a week before taking any action."

"Let's take a vote! All in favor of Yuki's plan, raise your hands," Kagura said, hand already waving in the air. Everyone else's hand went up too, except mine.

I got up and left. There was no point in staying any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, it's still Thanksgiving, so happy Thanksgiving again! I read the review asking for more Bella/Edward scenes, and I will try to add that in in the near future. However, I'm not a good romance writer, not having experienced much myself, so it probably won't be that great. I have no idea how to make it feel real, like it was in the books. They will of course talk about the Sohmas though, so don't worry about that. This chapter is still mostly Kyo though.**

 **Kyo**

"They're still here," I hiss at Yuki.

Hi gives me a strange look. "Of course they're still here! It sounds like they've been here for a while, why would they leave because of us?"

I struggle to come up with a reasonable answer as to why they might have left. My mind comes up empty. I grit my teeth and continue writing our English assignment. My handwriting needs more improvement than my speaking does, but Yuki's writing is flawless.

He reaches over to help Tohru, who struggles quite a bit, and I am even more irritated. I should be the one helping. Why didn't I? Why is that damn rat always better than me!

The Cullen boy, Jasper, I think his name was, turns from across the room to look at us. His eyes were a shimmering gold, that on Bella looked friendly. Jasper's look was more hostile, but he didn't approach us, and if we had to talk to them, it would make sense to talk to a friendlier one.

Throughout the day Yuki and I escorted Tohru everywhere. She was the weak link, and from the way the Cullens kept trying to talk to her, they knew it. Yuki and Tohru made other friends, but friends were the last thing on my mind. I didn't care about the other people - not like that was any different than before.

When lunch finally came, I was a mess of irritation. I had been expecting some action, a confrontation of some kind, but those perfect Cullens didn't bend. _Maybe Yuki should join them_ , I thought. _He'd fit right in_.

As Yuki and Tohru headed towards the table we sat at yesterday, I headed towards the Cullens.

"Bad idea Kyo," Yuki whispered. "We're not trying to provoke them."

"You say," I mutter back. "I want something to happen here!"

Yuki didn't try to stop me from going to their table, but by the time I got over there, I was starting to lose my confidence. What exactly did I think I was doing? But I couldn't go back and show Yuki I had chickened out, so I kept going.

"Can I sit here?" I asked, not facing any one of them in particular.

The one I think was called 'Emmett' laughed, an eager grin on his face. "Sure, sit with us. Are the other two coming too?"

I sat. "No."

Emmett raised an eyebrow, "Ookay then. So why are you here?"

I stare at him. I notice that all of the Cullens look fit, and muscular, but this Emmett was the most so. I wondered if he was the leader, or if the ones who posed as their parents were.

"I don't know," I finally said. "Kinda stupid really."

That gets most of them to smile, except Jasper and the other boy. The youngest.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Edward." His darkening eyes scan me, searching for - for what? And darkening? I'm sure his eyes weren't that dark yesterday.

"Do you wear contacts?" I ask, without thinking.

Edward smirks. "No, I don't. Do you?" After I shake my head, he adds, "I didn't think so."

"We were wondering if you would come over for dinner this weekend," Said the spiky haired one. I gaped at her. I wasn't the only one either. Apparently she hadn't asked anyone else if they were okay with this before she asked.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm Alice," She said, not looking at all offended. "We just thought we'd give you a sort of 'welcome to Forks' day. How many are in your family? All are invited."

"There are -" I stopped. Could this be a way of seeing how strong our forces are? Trapping us? Maybe, but we could always decide not to go. "There are 13 of us, 14 counting Tohru."

"Great!" Alice said, just as the bell rang. "I can't wait to see all of you."

-o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0- Later at the Sohma house

"They invited us to _dinner_?" Shigure's tone clearly questioned the invitation. "And you said _yes_? What is wrong with you?"

"Sorry," I mutter. "I don't know why I went over there in the first place, but about half of them didn't seem to have anything against me being there. It's like they're evenly divided in considering us friend or enemy."

"Well, the question is, should we go, and if we do, who will stay here with Miss Honda," Yuki said. "At least 2 should stay with her."

"I'm not completely useless you know," Tohru said. "They seem most willing to talk to me, so why can't I go along?"

"No way," I growl. "You're not coming. They might, I don't know, but no offence, but you're most vulnerable here."

"You both have good points," Hatori said. "What do you think Akito?"

All eyes turned to our leader. Akito had become much nicer, and decided to dress as the girl she was since she finally became friends with Tohru, and I hoped she would want to protect Tohru as much as I did.

"I think she should come."

Yuki and I exchanged a glance. We may hate each other sometimes, but Tohru was something we usually agreed on.

"Three of us should stick by her side at all times, but we will all be at this dinner. All of us. Understand?"

Everyone nodded their acceptance. Except me, but my family is used to me not agreeing, and I couldn't change the decision.

 **Edward**

"So you're solution to the problem was inviting 13 who-knows-what's to our home?" I growled at Alice. She cringed away.

"Sorry Edward, I just have this feeling everything will go fine. I can't see what will happen at the party of course, but I can see that everyone is fine and happy the next day."

"Has it occurred to anyone that Kyo might be a vampire?" Bella said. "Not a normal one, or Alice could see him, but some sort of hybrid we've never heard of?"

"I doubt that, but it can't hurt to research that anyway," I said. Kyo smelled nothing like one of us. He still smelled like a cat, more than most cat ladies smell like cats.

Jasper on the other hand was intrigued by this new idea, and took to research right away, assisted by Alice. No one else had any breakthroughs of information that day though. These people - if we could call them people - really were a mystery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward**

"And will there be any humans at this event?" Sam asked.

"Only Tohru -" I started to say.

"Of course!" interrupted Alice. "What good is having a party without participants! We are hosting their welcome party, but anyone who wants to join in will, of course, be welcome."

I could see in Alice's thoughts the Invitations she had seen going around school tomorrow, and I suspected she might have already started making them.

"Then we'll send more," Sam said. We had been talking about how many wolves would be at the event, and at first, only Seth was going to come.

"I don't think that it's a good idea to bring more than two," Carlisle suggested. "We don't want to seem hostile."

"We don't even know if they'll be able to tell the wolves aren't human, since we don't know what they are," Bella pointed out. Jasper had come to the conclusion that Kyo wasn't part vampire, as he smelled so different, had a human girlfriend, seemingly human family, and there had been no kills near Forks recently to keep his eyes red.

"Still - we also don't know for sure that they can't tell," argued Carlisle

Sam frowned. "Fine. I'll come -"

"No, you'll be too tense the whole time," I interjected. It was true. Sam would hardly make the newcomers feel welcome.

By this point, Sam was scowling and his thoughts were extremely irritated ones. "Seth and Quil, then."

I nodded. Even though he hated not coming himself, he knew how to make a wise decision on who to send. I appreciated that about Sam.

"Well now that all that stuff is decided, I need three of you to help me get these cards made!" Alice said cheerily. She really wasn't concerned enough about the danger we might be in.

"You don't need three of us," Rose said.

"BUT, I want this to be an enjoyable family activity! Come on!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Look at these Kyo!" I heard Tohru say across the cafeteria. It was the day before the event and she was holding one of Alice's red white and blue invitations up to is face. She was thinking pretty much the same thing she was saying. Stuff along the lines of "This is so pretty, I wonder how rich these people are," and wondering if she could come early to help prepare. That would be interesting - I thought of how much information I might get from Tohru without the two boys hovering over her. Not that they would let her come alone

Kyo wasn't so excited, but he nodded and pretended for Tohru's sake. I could see the anxiety in his face, and guessed he wasn't pleased with Tohru coming to the event.

Yuki reacted calmly to the invitations, nodding at Tohru's comment, and didn't look at all displeased. But looks don't tell everything - I should know.

The rest of the cafeteria was also stirring with excitement. I pretended to take a bit of my "lunch" while I looked around. Most people were talking about the party at the Cullen's house. We had never had one, as far as this generation knew.

Eventually it got boring to listen to the same speculations over and over. I hoped for some more information soon.

Oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After school, I was sitting with Alice and Bella in Alice's car, when we overheard a conversation. A conversation spoken in Japanese.

"Haru got lost again, he just texted me. Somehow he ended up in Port Angeles," Yuki said, facing Kyo and Tohru.

"Again?" Kyo yelled. "How many -"

" - Times do I have to remind you to keep your voice down? I don't know, it's up to you."

Kyo glared at Yuki, but brought his voice back down to a whisper. "How will Tohru get home then? She can't go by herself with those Cullens around. We've already missed the first days of driver's ed, we can't just not turn up again!"

Tohru looked distressed. In her mind her thoughts were going wild, she felt so bad that the boys had all of these problems because of her.

"I can go by myself, really," she said. "I'm sure no problems will come up, don't worry about it, just go take your class, and I'll be fine."

This is where I decided to intervene, and Alice somehow guessed what I was wanting. She drove closer to them, and I leaned out the window.

In perfect Japanese, I said, "Tohru, would you like to come with us? I couldn't help hearing that you didn't have a ride for today, and I'm sure Alice and Bella would love it if you came to help prepare for the party with us. You could help make some traditional food from your home."

Tohru looked delighted at first. _Finally, I can do something useful, and maybe even help these people!_ But then she looked at the boy's faces and the happiness faded. _I don't see why I can't go. They wouldn't hurt me, or, at least Bella wouldn't let them I'm sure. Everyone is just too protective! And maybe we can really have a conversation! I wish I had know Edward spoke Japanese._ So Bella's friendship had payed off. The past few days, Bella had been getting to know Tohru, and said she genuinely liked her too.

Bella opened the back car door and motioned for Tohru to get in. Tohru walked to the car, brushing aside, and glaring at Kyo when he tried to stop her by offering to walk home with her.

"I'll be fine!" She said. "Stop worrying so much."

"She'll be back by seven," I tell the shocked pair. Yuki is still standing in the same place, staring. Kyo looked furious, but couldn't do anything either. I wish I could see inside their minds. I'm sure they were trying to think of a plan.

Before they could, however, Alice put her foot to the pedal and we shot off towards home.

 **Thanks to the guest who reviewed! I'm glad it came off as funny at some parts, that's what I was going for.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tohru**

"Sorry about that, I know I can trust you guys," I say, not really knowing if what I said is true, but willing to believe it is.

"It's fine, we understand," said Bella, who sits in the back of the car with me.

After that there was a small patch of silence, and then Alice started talking on and on about decorations, food, and a new dress she had apparently gotten me.

Of course, I protest quite a lot about this, but Alice doesn't budge, and apparently she had quite a good time finding it for me, so, I don't mind as much. Still, it sounds like it is something expensive, I hope she didn't use too much money on it.

Before long, I realized we were parked in front of a house. It was magnificent. Glass windows everywhere, and it was huge. I was even more impressed when we got inside. These people really lived in luxury.

Inside, Alice ran off to go get all the decorations from where ever they were kept, so Bella, Edward and I sat down in a sitting area and talked for a bit.

"So, who is Haru?" Edward asked.

"Haru? He's Kyo and Yuki's cousin. Actually, he was supposed to start at Forks High too, but he decided to be homeschooled with Momiji and Rin. None of their English is the greatest, maybe even worse than mine!"

"I didn't realize that there were more of you at school age!" Bella exclaimed. "I figured the rest of the Sohmas were adults of different ages."

"Most are. Of school aged, there are only the ones I just mentioned, and two others that are not high school aged yet."

Bella and Edward exchanged a glance. I wondered if I had said too much, somehow given them some advantage, but I couldn't see how. Maybe they were just surprised at how many young people were with us.

Either way, Alice was back with a lady I had never met before. She introduced her as Esme, their mother. I greeted her, and she guided me to their kitchen, where we showed each other our own recipes.

O0o0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Edward**

I continued to listen to Tohru's thoughts while she talked to Esme in the kitchen, but her mind was focused on her work.

None of us had expected that their might be kids in the Sohma family, and for some reason, that unnerved us. If these people were dangerous, we might have to bring ourselves to attack them. If that happened, would we have to destroy the children? How young were the kids not in high school yet? If these people were like us, would the children be like immortal children? Ruthless, and uncontrollable? Either way, it somehow seemed more like murder than anything else we had ever done.

So, I tried not to think about it. Until, someone elses mind popped up in my radar. It was one of them! The Sohmas, and I could hear their thoughts loud and clear, same as anyone else. And I had no idea why.

"Kisa, calm down, we are NOT lost. I will get us out of here," a boy said. _If she hadn't had this idea to rescue that idiot girl, we wouldn't be here in the first place - but what else could I do? I couldn't let her go alone._

"I know you will, eventually, Hiro, but we won't be able to help Tohru if we don't get there soon!" _I guess we shouldn't have gone alone. I don't have a plan of what to do once we find her anyway - we might just as easily get captured. And, I dragged Hiro into this when he didn't even want to come. I'm so horrible!_

"What?! What did I do? Why are you crying?"

I could see in my mind the two had stopped. They must be the ones not old enough for high school. The boy, Hiro, looked into Kisa's face and sighed. He had no idea why she was crying, or how to get them out of the forest. So, being the nice guy that I am, I decided to help them. They had good intentions, and didn't seem to be able to fight well, from what Kisa's thoughts said.

It only took me a minute to get to where they were standing, and my quick arrival startled them. Kisa gasped and tripped on a dead branch behind her. Hiro's eyes became pools of hatred, instead of love, as I had seen through Kisa's mind only seconds ago.

"You can't hurt us," Hiro spoke while posed in a position to defend himself and Kisa. "If you did, our whole family would be after you. And the police. And all our friends from back home."

I took a step forwards.

"STAY BACK!" Hiro thrust his hands out, as if to force me back with an invisible force. I waited for something to happen, but nothing did. He was just a scared kid, trying to scare me off.

"I know the way out, to my house," I tell them. "You were looking for Tohru, right? She's fine. She's been teaching us to cook meals the way you did back home.

Kisa stepped towards me, and Hiro hissed quietly for her to stop. But she didn't. She came right up to me and asked me to lead the way, but warning me if we had done anything to Tohru, we would pay for it.

I smiled. "Come on then."

I started walking at a normal human pace, and gradually quickened. The two children could still keep up easily, although they asked for me to slow down out of habit. They never walked this fast in front of outsiders. Eventually, I had them up to their full speed. I wasn't running anywhere near my full speed, but it was still more than any normal human could do for longer than a sprint.

By that point we were at the house, and although neither Kisa nor Hiro said anything, I knew they were impressed.

"What do you need this place for? And why so many windows, don't you guys need privacy, ever? And why is everything the same color, don't you people ever do anything creative around here?" Hiro said.

"Don't listen to him, he's always like that. I'm sure he really actually likes your house. I do," Kisa said right after him.

"Thank you. Would you like to come inside, or wait here? I think Tohru was going to leave in a couple minutes, and we could take you home with her.

"We'll just wait here, thanks," Hiro said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry to my few followers, and future readers, that this story is ending so quickly! I wasn't planning for it to be long in the first place, but since then, I've been more interested in other fanfictions, and not this one so much. I hope this last (probably my last) chapter for this story is good enough for you. I personally felt it was kind of boring, because I wasn't sure what I wanted to write. If you want an epilogue, I will write one if enough people want one. Or maybe I'll just feel like writing one a few months from now and surprise you guys. Who knows! XD**

 **Edward**

The party was here. Guests were arriving. The Sohmas hadn't gotten there - yet.

I stood in the kitchen. I didn't want to be distracted by random guests passing by, telling me how wonderful the decorations were. Alice and Esme had decorated like it was someone's wedding, not just a welcome party. There were flowers, and lights everywhere. Tables were inside the entrance, and splattered across the lawn, where people would eat once more arrived. The few people who had already come, including Charlie and Susan (how did they get invited again?) were dancing to the music.

"Are you sure they'll come?" Seth asked. He and Quil had arrived early, forcing Esme to put Emett to guard the food so that there would still be some for the guests.

"Not at all. Alice is for some reason, and even without her visions, I wouldn't bet against her."

Seth frowned. "Not that I don't trust Alice, but - I trust my nose better." He pointed. Several vans were coming up the driveway, and some of them smelled like there was a petting zoo inside them.

Tohru and a couple other girls got out of the first one. Tohru waved at me. She was happy to be here, but tense. She was scared some kind of conflict would come up between us and them.

Before I could tell Alice about Tohru's fears, she ran towards the huddled group, all standing protectively around Tohru. She reached out, meaning to give a hug to Kyo and Yuki, the only two we knew in the group, but another girl got in the way.

"Hi!" the girl said, beaming. "You must be Alice, I've heard so much about you! I'm Kagura." Alice smiled, but I knew she hadn't missed what I had seen.

"Nice to meet you Kagura!" she said, adjusting to the situation, and dragging Kagura, Tohru, and a reluctant Kyo to a table. _What do you think that was about, Edward?_ She thought towards me. _Why don't you try giving one of them a hug?_

I stare at her. Give a complete stranger a hug? Was she nuts? I wasn't exactly a very huggable person normally, that was Alice's thing, not mine.

I turn around to consult the wolves. Maybe they'll be willing to join Alice's experiment. They aren't behind me. They have wandered off, and were now talking to - another wolf? No, it was one of the Sohmas. He smelled like a dog, enough like the Quileutes to be one. Standing next to him was an older version of Yuki. An older brother, perhaps?

I look around for the other members of my family. Emett is talking to a boy I guess is Haru from Toru's description the other day, and the girl must be Rin, since it isn't Kagura. Rosalie is bent over talking to Kisa, while Hiro tries to pull her away. Carlisle is talking to three people who introduce themselves as Akito, Kureno, and Hatori, who also happens to be a doctor, and is intrigued with Carlisle's work. Esme is standing by the food, talking to a boy who is eagerly eating a plate of food. I hear Esme call him 'Momiji'. So that's all of them. Wait - no. Where is Yuki?

"Hello, Edward," he says.

I had been so focused on viewing everyone else, I hadn't noticed Yuki walking up to me.

"Hi, Yuki," I reply. And since Alice had a point in her experiment, I stepped forwards, and hugged him. He stiffened, and did not hug me back, but he didn't protest. He just looked startled, and when I stepped away, neither of us really knew what to say. The awkwardness in our small talk kept on until we moved on to get food, and talked to other people.

I search the crowd for Bella, and when I find her and focus on her conversation, I hesitate before joining her.

She sits across from Kyo at one of the tables outside. "How do you like Forks, Kyo?"

"I hate it. It's always wet and rainy. But why don't you just ask what you're really thinking. Both of us here know there's something different about the other one, so why don't we just clear this up. What are you? Tell us so we know whether or not to stay here. This waiting and being unsure is driving me crazy. And who are your dog friends, anyway? They're obviously not like the rest of your family."

Dog friends? So they do have a good sense of smell.

I start to walk over to their table, I should be there if any kind of argument or fight breaks out. Yuki follows. I start to make some excuse to get him to go away, but then he speaks.

"I figure three reasonable voices can get Kyo to talk sense."

I stare. So they can smell and hear as well as we can. They can run faster than human speed. What are they exactly.

Yuki and I propose a deal. After all the human guests (except Tohru) are gone, we will swap stories. Everyone who has supernatural hearing abilities hears us amidst their normal human conversations and nod.

I only hope that everyone will still be friends after our secrets are revealed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Kyo**

I can't believe Yuki made a deal with them. I mean, I guess it makes sense, but still. A part of me wanted to just fight them, and get it over with. I mean, there are way more of us. We could beat them. But instead, we have some kind of truce going on, and I have to wait until all these people are out of here.

Tohru is the only one who doesn't know that as soon as these last 5 people quit talking and leave this place, and we'll be staying.

I am standing inside, next to that guy Emmett. If everything ends well tonite, I might actually like to be friends with him. Sometime, when we're waiting, he dares me to a simple thumb war. I grin. No normal person could beat me at any kind of fight without tons of training.

I hold out my right hand, and hold his, thumbs up. We count to 10, and start. It's not as easy as I thought it would be. I win the first round though, pretty easily. Emmett looks surprised when I am even able to beat him at arm wrestling.

Everyone is standing around watching us when we finish. All the guests are gone now.

"So, you are equal with us in strength, and have better hearing and speed than humans. What are you exactly?" asks Emmett.

"I ask you the same thing," I say. There is no way we're going first.

"Let's make this a game," Alice suggests. "We'll take half an hour to figure out the other side's secret. If we still haven't found out by then, we'll tell first."

"Deal," Akito says.

Alice smiles. She leaps in my direction, arms wide open. I spin on my heel and run for it. She catches up to me easily, and I'm stuck in some sort of awkward dance, trying to keep away from her, when she finally finds a way in. Then I am small, I have fur and paws. I see my clothes on the ground in front of me, and feel Alice's cold arms like stone holding me up. She grabs me under my arms (legs?) and holds me in front of her (now super huge) face. She is laughing. At me.

I meow in indignation. Why is it always me?

Soon alice puts me down, and all of us Sohma boys come to the same fate of becoming our animal selves. Then the girls.

"OH," Carlisle says. "I finally get it. The zodiac curse. Each one is a zodiac animal - except Akito, who must play as a sort of "god" for them. Leader. Ruler. Commander."

That's when I turn back, along with most of the others. Tohru turns and covers her face, and some of the Cullens do the same, although Emmett is roaring with laughter.

After we're all dressed, half an hour has gone by, and the Cullens have to spill their secret. I admit, I don't believe their story at first, at all. They couldn't really be vampires, could they? But they really are. The good kind though, however that is possible.

We all leave promising to get together the next day, and next weekend to continue figuring out our differences. But for now, the truce between us remains.


End file.
